Villa Mastermind
by PhantomDetective
Summary: Ran get a strange letter inviting her out, and it seems she isn't the only one either. Heiji and Kazuha, also got one! Only it seems Kudo Shinichi did not get one! All seems fine until a series of murders begin. And there seem to be no clear piece of evidence pointing to a culprit. Can Heji figure out the mysteries before him and his friends possible become the next victims?
1. Invitation

It was in a nearly pitch black room that a young man sat at a desk. A single light shining down on it. He grinned as he finished sealing off some letters. "That should do it.." The man turned off the light and left his home. He dropped the letters into the mailbox and got into his car, driving off.

"Conan-kun!" Ran said as Conan walked into the room. "Where have you been?" she asked.

"A-ah..s-sorry Ran-nee-chan..I was just out playing soccer with Getna and the others."

Ran sighed, "At least call if you're going to be home late, okay?"

Conan smiled and nodded,"Okay!" He ran off to put his things up and Ran decided to go check the mail. As she looked through the letters, Ran noticed her name on one. emHuh? I wonder who it's from..?/em She thought as she headed back inside. Ran sat the mail on the table and looked at the one with her name.

"Ah-le-le? Ran-nee-chan got a letter?" Conan said, popping up behind her.

"O-oh yeah...I don't know who it's from though.." she said staring at the envolope.

"Well open it!" Ran nodded and opened it, taking out the letter. Only it was more like a postcard then a letter. The front read **YOU'RE INVITED**. Ran turned it around to see what for.

_ Dear Mouri Ran,_

_ I invite you out to a villa for a celebration of talented young people, whom I have come found of. You have no need to worry, as I'm sure you know some guest as t two of them are high school detectives. With that, I hope you come._

"No name?" Conan asked. Ran shook her head.

"I have no idea who could of sent it either.." Conan jumped down from the back of the couch. _It is strange...who could of sent it..?_ "But it says I know someone whose going..." Ran stood up, Conan looked up at her. "Maybe Shinichi will be there?" she wondered looking down at Conan. _Hehe..sorry but that's not possible_ Conan thought.

"Can I come?" He asked.

Ran thought a moment, "I don't know...It doesn't say if I can bring guest or not.." Conan looked dissapointed. "Sorry Conan-kun. You have to stay here this time." Ran apologized. She went to put up the letter and then started dinner.

Later that night Ran got a phone call. "Hello?"

_ "Hey, Ran. It's me."_ said a very familiar voice.

"Sh-Shinichi!" she said "u-um..did you happen to get any wierd letters?"

_"Yeah, I did."_ he replied. _"You going, right?"_

"O-of course!"

_"Then I guess I'll be seeing you there."_ Shinichi said, hanging up the phone.

"W-wait! Shinichi..!" no reply. "Jeez...Why'd he have to hang up?" Ran sighed and sat on her bed. She stared at her phone for awhile before realizing _How'd he know my letter was the same as his?_ she thought and then laughed. _Leave it to a detective geek to figure something like that out._

At the same moment, Conan was also talking to someone. "Hattori, you get any anonymous letters?" Conan asked.

_"Yeah. Both me n' Kazuha."_

"Kazuha did? Really.."

_"Yeah. Did you get one?"_

"N-no..." Conan sighed. "But Ran did.."

_"Oh really? My letter said 'you'd meet your rival of the east'. I was sure you woulda got one."_

"Eeeeh? Ran's said 'two highschool detectives' will be there.." Conan paused.

_"Must mean us...but if you didn't get one..?"_

"I have a bad feeling about all this..."

_"Well Kudo? You gonna go anyways?"_ Hattori asked

"U-uh I..well I can't. Ran wants me to stay here."

Hattori laughed. _"Well then, I'll call ya if anything goes wrong. So don't worry."_

"Y-yeah..okay. And one more thing..."

_"Hmm?"_

"Just...just make sure she doesn't get hurt." Conan said.

_"Okay okay. You got it. Well, talk to ya later Kudo!"_ Hattori said and hung up.

_Well I guess I shouldn't worry too much. Since Hattori will be there.._ Conan thought. _But still...why wouldn't I get a letter? It does hint to me after all..._ Conan pondered for awhile longer. _It...it couldn't be a trap?! Could it...?_ He shook the thought from his mind. _I just have to believe nothing bad will happen..._


	2. Arrival

"I'm heading out!" Ran announced as she headed to the door.

"Huh? Where are you going?" Mouri asked, looking up from his newspaper.

"Just out." She answered. Ran opened the door and was about to close it and leave, but peeked back in, "Oh and Conan-kun is at the professor's." She closed the door and left. Mouri sat there a moment and just shrugged his shoulders, going back to reading his newspaper.

"I see." Haibara said. "So the girl from the detective agency got an invitation to a villa hinting you'd be there. But you didn't get one?"

"Yeah..." Conan sighed.

"And? You didn't come here thinking I'd give you the antidote, did you?" Haibara narrowed her eyes.

"Eh? Come on!" Conan said. "Can't you make an exception? Just this once?"

"No! Anyway didn't you say that high school detective from Osaka would be going?" Haibara said.

"Yeah but-" Conan started.

"Now now you guys." said the professor. "Shinichi, have faith in Hattori-kun."

"I do but...I just want to be there." Conan said.

"I understand but I've told you a dozen times, if you keep taking it you may become immune and never return to your original body." Haibara stated.

Conan sighed "yeah yeah..."

* * *

"Hey, Kazuha! Hurry up!" Hattori yelled from his motorcycle.

Kazuha, who was still getting ready, yelled back. "One minute!" Geez, he's so impatient. She thought to herself. Kazuha grabbed a ribbon and tied her hair into a ponytail, got her phone and went out. "Okay, ready."

Hattori tossed her a helmet, "Good, now get on." Kazuha got on and they set off to the villa were the part was taking place.

They soon arrived at the villa, and Kazuha said, "That was surprising close by," as she got off the motorcycle.

"Yeah.." Hattori put the helmets away and they started walking to the door.

"Kazuha-chan?" said a familiar voice from behind. Kazuha turned around to see Ran.

"Ran-chan!" Kazuha threw her arms around Ran.

"So you guys were also invited?" Kazuha nodded. "What about Kudo-kun?"

"I talked ta him, said he wasn't comin'." Hattori said.

Ran looked at him confused, "But he told me he was."

Hattori grew shocked and said, in an irritated tone, "Why that lying-!"

"Heiji, calm down!" Kazuha said. Hattori just let out a "tch" and walked toward the door and the girls followed. He knocked at the door and waited a reply.

A young woman opened the door, "Yes? Oh, are you the last of the guest?" she asked.

Hattori shrugged, "I guess we are." They walked in and the first thing they noticed was Shinichi standing across the room, looking out the window. Ran was about to go up to him, but Hattori passed her up and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Damnit Kudo! Why the hell did ya lie to me on the phone? Ya said you weren't comin!" Hattori said.

Ran tried to step in but Shinichi looked over and said, "It's okay, Ran," then he looked at Hattori. "I just got the invitation after our phone call, and well, I just forgot to tell you."Hattori let him go and put his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, okay.." _I have a hard time believing this guy..._ Hattori shook his head _Ugh! What am I thinking, it must be Kudo...No one can imitate voices except KID..and i see no reason why he would be here._

The girl who opened the door walked up to them, "Um, you two are the famous detectives Kudo Shinichi and Hattori Heiji, correct?" Hattori and Shinichi both nodded.

"Then do you know who invited us here?" asked a man from behind.

"Wait so it wasn't any of you guys?" Ran said looking at the four strangers in the room. They all shook their head.

"Well, can you tell us who you are, at least?" Shinichi asked.

"Ah, yes. My name's Kai Rike." said the girl who had answered the door for them. The man behind them introduced himself as Ume Hiroshi. Yuu Makoto was the other man in the room, and the final guest was Mikasa Nasai.

Once everyone had introduced themselves, they tried to wait around for the person who asked them to come. After a few hours had past Hiroshi said, "That's it! I'm going to my room, this guy has yet to show themselves. Call me if he ever shows up." and so he went upstairs and to his room.

"Well, how about I make everyone something to drink?" Nasai suggested.

Ran got up and said "I'll help." but Nasai said "Ah, no. It's okay. I got it."

She went to the kitchen and made everyone drinks. She walked back into the room and held one out, "Can someone take this to Hiroshi-san?"

Shinichi got up and took the drink, "I will. Be right back." he said as he went up to Hiroshi's room. Ran noticed something fizzing in the drink when he walked past her. _Huh?_ She looked up at Shinichi as he walked upstairs. _No, it couldn't have been anything bad. Maybe it was just the soda?_

After Shinichi had came downstairs they heard a scream.


End file.
